


'Who knew Facebook was good for hookups?'

by sweetandweary



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetandweary/pseuds/sweetandweary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Read from bottom to top for clarity!</p>
    </blockquote>





	'Who knew Facebook was good for hookups?'

**Author's Note:**

> Read from bottom to top for clarity!

**Artist:**[](http://sweetandweary.livejournal.com/profile)[ **sweetandweary**](http://sweetandweary.livejournal.com/)  
 **Title:** 'Who knew Facebook was good for hookups?'  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Pairing:** Stiles/Derek, Lydia/Erica  
 **Character/s:** Almost everyone  
 **Media:** Graphic Art  
 **Warnings:** Light swearing and implied sexual themes  
 **Prompt:** #18 Facebook  
 **Artist’s Notes:** Read from bottom to top for clarity!  


[](http://s1280.photobucket.com/user/sweetandweary/media/Screenshot_1_zpscfa3bac0.png.html)[](http://s1280.photobucket.com/user/sweetandweary/media/Screenshot_2_zps12700caf.png.html)[](http://s1280.photobucket.com/user/sweetandweary/media/Screenshot_3_zps49dbd96f.png.html)


End file.
